1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle display unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicle display unit configured to provide a user of a vehicle with auditory information as well as visual information is known. As a kind of such a vehicle display unit, a unit, in which a buzzer serving as a sounding body which provides auditory information by emitting a sound wave is disposed behind a display panel which provides visual information, is disclosed in JP2006-119047A and Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3094073. In the unit disclosed in JP2006-119047A and Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3094073, the sound wave emitted from the buzzer propagates to the outside of the unit through a through hole on a cover that covers the buzzer behind the display panel, and consequently, auditory information is transmitted to the user.
In the case of the vehicle display unit disclosed in JP2006-119047A, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3094073, the sound wave, which was emitted from the buzzer and has propagated to the outside of the unit from the inside of the cover behind the display panel through the through hole, reflects repeatedly in a clearance between the unit and an instrument panel of a vehicle. It would appear that the sound wave which leaks out of this clearance reaches the user. When the sound wave repeats its reflection in the clearance between the unit and the instrument panel, the sound wave which reaches the user has considerably deteriorated sound pressure level compared to the sound wave which the buzzer originally emits. As a result, the auditory information may not be transmitted to the user sufficiently due to influence of environmental factors in the vehicle, such as a car audio.
In addition, a configuration whereby an exciter is provided at an upper part of a side surface of a unit is proposed in JP2008-137634A. However, in this configuration as well, it is difficult to obtain a high sound pressure level.